Daring Doo and The Legend of Kakara
by bron.dudson
Summary: This is the tale of Daring Doo as she goes on a quest to prove the myth of Kakara's Tomb, hidden deep within the Equestrian Jungle.
1. Chapter 1

Daring Doo in:

The Legend of Kakara

Her heart was pounding. Sweat was dripping down her mane. The humid air smelled of all the mysterious plants in this dense jungle. All was silent, all but the scarlet macaw in the canopy. Daring Doo loved it. The smell, the sounds, everything.

But sadly, she couldn't stop and enjoy it. She had work to do. This mare had to work fast setting up her camp. Night in the Equestrian Jungle comes quickly. Setting up the camp was easy. All she had to do was lay down some of the huge jungle leaves to make a place to sleep. But what she needed was some dry firewood. Which is hard to find in this jungle because of all the rain, and lack of sunlight that reaches the bottom. And without firewood, she wouldn't be able to get clean water, or keep away the animals that come out at night to hunt.

So Daring went out into the jungle, on her way she passed by a river, so she filled up her magical canteen, that she received when she saved the town in the Zeveran desert, with the dirty water.

"I'll have to remember to clean this" Doo said softly under her breath, as she didn't know who or what could be listening. She then carried on her way into the jungle looking for firewood.

After an hour or so, she had finally found enough wood to last her the cold night. So she quickly flew back to camp as fast as she could realizing that the sun was already setting. Because she was going so fast, she had to do all sorts of dives, flips and spins to dodge all of the plants, branches and vines that were blocking her path, reaching for the last small spots of sunlight that had made its way through the trees.

When she finally reached her camp site, she quickly put some of the wood in a pile and took out her flint and steel. After putting small pieces of leaves and twigs under the logs, she quickly started to strike the metal across the small rock. Over and over she tried, but the twigs refused to light anything. The sun finally had made its long journey across the sky, and had hidden its self beneath the horizon. It slowly began to darken with each strike of Daring's tool. In the background she heard the scream of some wild animal. It was coming for here.

"Come on, COME ON" she screamed. "Why won't this stupid thing work?!"

And as if those to words "think work" were magic, the sparks hit a leaf and started a flame. She immediately blew on the small flame, coaxing it to hit something. As if it were magic, the fire hit the pile of twigs, which lit the wood. There was a huge bonfire right in front of her. But the was also another thing right in front of her. She didn't know what it was. It looked like a large spider, but had claws. And it was hissing. But obviously she couldn't make out what it was saying. And before she could do anything, it ran off into the deep forest.

Daring was confused, but she went on doing her things trying not to let it bother her. She put a pot in the fire and added the water from the river into it. The water was filled with all sorts of things, but it was water and that was what could keep her alive out here. She laid out her pillow from her magic satchel, which she had enchanted when she was a younger pony.

After the water began to boil, she poured some into a small metal bowl, and let the pot on the ground to cool. She then took out some fresh potatoes, herbs, and other things and made a soup. She then waited for them to cool. This was her favorite time out on her expeditions. When she could just lay back, relax and look out at the night sky (or the upper tree levels in this case) and she didn't have to rush to do anything because she had food right next to her.

After she water was cooled of and the soup was still warm, she ate and put everything away. She was full and tired. She laid herself down and started to imagine about the riches she would be greeted by in the Tomb.

"Could the legends be true?" she whispered as she fell asleep.

The Legend of Kakara is an amazing tale. It is known all across Equestria and is known more than the tale of Night Mare Moon. The legend tells of a King in the Equestrian Jungle, the only ruler that was male ever, Kakara, who ruled over 3,000 years ago. He was a smart, strong, noble, kind, and gentle king. And because of that, he never had to pay for anything. Ponies would just do what he asked or give him what he wanted. Because of this, all of his bits and gems would pile up.

But the king became old, and he wanted to have a child, so that all of his fortune and kingdom would be passed on. So he married and they then tried to have a foal. They quickly realized that the wife could not have any babies. And Kakara was too old to try again and he died before he could do anything. The Kingdom was torn apart trying to find out who would rule and receive the inheritance. So the Princesses Celestia and Luna decided to put all of the gems and bits into the tomb of Kakara. The Kingdom was soon forgotten as it had no ruler. It became a city for thieves and run-aways. Then it was abandoned. And everything became a legend, then a myth.

But Daring wasn't trying to find the tomb for the riches hidden deep inside. No, she was going in there for the Stone of Limpieza. The stone has been said to be able to cure anything of anything. It can be used to clean water, clean wounds, diseases, anything.

"And then I can finally help him." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daring woke to the morning's calls of the jungle birds, hidden deep within the canopy. She soon sat up and noticed that the sun wasn't up.

"Hmm" she said "I guess the birds here wake up earlier then everyone else."

After putting the remaining firewood she had into the embers from her bonfire, she quickly started a small fire and made some coffee. She made a little room in the fire to also make some eggs and toast.

While everything was cooking, she cleaned up her little campsite. She started by taking her leaf bed, and began to scatter them around. She then went to fluffing up the grass underneath the spot where she slept, followed by getting rid of any hoof prints. She knew that someone had been watching her yesterday when she went to the river, and she didn't want them to be able to follow her.

The coffee pot began to whistle. Taking the coffee, eggs and toast off the fire, she quickly ate, cleaned, packed and took off towards the canopy.

Almost immediately following her rise to the upper forest, Daring was challenged with the massive amount of the vines, branches and leaves. But the plant life here seemed to be aware of her presence. The vines would grow out in her path. While the branches would seem to always grab her hooves, or latch onto her wings. All followed by the leaves getting themselves lost in her wing, mouth or eyes.

Finally she broke free, bursting out blindly at the open space above all of the jungle life. The sun was beginning to rise. And the air up here was less moist than the damp jungle floor. Taking a moment to collect herself, she instantly began to take out all of the twigs, leaves and other plant life, noticing the scratches and cuts all over her legs, wings and flank.

"Wow" she said out loud. "This jungle is a lot more aggressive than I thought."

But she knew that there was no time for worrying about her wounds. She went through her canvas bag and retrieved a map and a compass. She turned so that she was facing north, took one last look at the map, returned them to their rightful place in her bag, and left.

Daring Do was not the fastest flyer, but she had stamina. When she was young, and still is flight school, she could always place first or second in the longer distance tests. She could fly for hours without going out of pace or breath. This was one of the main reasons she choose to be an adventurer. So within 30 minutes of flying, she had detected the faint outline of the ruins.

When she reached the ruins, the sun was already a good distance from the horizon. Landing was always hard for Daring; she could never actually stop without hitting something. So she quickly spotted a partly flat piece of treetop, and began to slowly decline, but not slow enough. She soon found herself, yet again, tangled in the branches, with a ringing in her ears. Only this time, she wasn't being grasped.

The first thing that came into her senses was the calling of all the jungle life. She could make out birds, monkeys and some insects. But there was also a sound that she had never heard before. It was like that of the lion mixed with a wolf. It startled Daring.

"Was that the monster from last night?" She whispered.

But she could not stay and find out, she knew that this forest had unknown creatures inside, and the sooner she got in, the sooner she would be able to get out. So immediately she began her descent to the ruins, but upon seeing the half crumbled, moss covered, stone building, she realized that there was no entrance. She quickly pulled out an old, damp book, and began to read.

"How am I supposed to get in?" she muttered to herself, flipping the pages in her book.

But to no avail could she find a page with the answer. But this also isn't the first time that she has encountered a closed ruin. She went on studying the walls and fallen pillars, deciphering the ancient pony pictograms, they were written in a multiple lingual form, and there was language from every corner of Equestria.

"How did all of this get here, and why would they have written this is all of these languages?"

Most of the texts were about the rules of the old king. But hidden behind a wall was a small sentence, so Daring took out one of her knifes, and reflected some light onto the ancient words. They said to go under the floor.

Daring immediately removed one of the tiles but as soon as she lifted it snapped into two pieces, and under was a bunch of wooden frames, she had to remove a couple more before she could fit under it, but as soon as she went down, so did the wooden scaffolding. She had to quickly dodge falling tile, plant life, and rock. Her wings were pelted with all the debris. She started to search for a place to land, but she couldn't find anything, all she could see was falling plants and tile. She began to panic, her breath quickened, and she didn't notice the pillar that was coming directly at her. But luckily when she began to breathe to fast she had to tilt her head up. And she did that just in time to see the pillar, she tried to dart from the path, but she had taken too long and her wing was clipped with the ancient stone, and she began her fall to the unknown.


End file.
